The goal of the proposed research is to determine optimum care for children with all types of cancer. The research mechanism involves participation by pediatric investigators on a consortium of North Carolina institutions in collaborative multidisciplinary clinical cancer research protocols generated through the Pediatric Oncology Group. The proposed research grant will allow for the continued participation of Duke University Medical Center, Bowman Gray School of Medicine, Charlotte Memorial Hospital and East Carolina University Medical School in Pediatric Oncology Group activities. These activities involve studies of the epidemiology and tumor biology of selected neoplasms and the natural history and optimum multimodal therapy of all childhood malignancies. Cooperative studies among physicians from a group of medical centers allow for rapid accrual of a statistical significant number of children with cancer in order to quickly define those avenues of therapy which provide prolonged disease-free survival. Through participation in cooperative studies, the entire medical community engaged in the care of children with cancer has a focal point ot provide not only improved patient care, but also improved multidisciplinary teaching and research. Our objectives for the coming years are: 1) to develop new protocols for the immunologic stratification and chemotherapeutic management of patients with malignant lymphoproliferative and myeloproliferative disorders; 2) to develop protocols for specific brain tumor therapy which take advantage of our expanding knowledge of the biology and pharmacologic sensitivity of human tumors in vitro and in vivo; 3) to expand our studies of the pharmacologic agents which influence intermediary metabolism, using our in vitro data as the basis for drug scheduling in clinical trials; 4) to initiate innovative group-wide epidemiology studies, beginning with a case-control study of childhood Hodgkin's disease, which include laboratory investigation (viral, biochemical, cytogenetic) where relevant; 5) to expand our multidisciplinary therapeutic research efforts in other pediatric malignancies; and 6) to expand our outreach programs for patient care and education through our regional consortium.